


A Lesson in TLC

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: One Piece
Genre: Common Cold, Coughing, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nakama, Nakamaship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: When Robin gets sick shortly after joining the crew, habit makes her downplay it. She's always taken care of herself, so why should this time be any different? After all, it's just a cold. No reason to cause a scene.The others don't agree.





	A Lesson in TLC

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime between Alabasta and Water 7 when Robin is still getting used to the crew and hasn't revealed her backstory yet.

Robin sat the kitchen table thumbing through a book about an ancient civilization, though the reading was more of an excuse to be left alone. It’s just a cold, she kept insisting to herself, but she felt so awful. She'd woken up miserably achy and hopelessly stuffed up, yet no amount of hot tea and blowing her nose had been helping. What luck.

No doubt the chaos from outside the door was her crew playing games, fighting, yelling at people to stop, or if she was particularly lucky, all three at once. Robin sighed and massaged her temples. She really wished for peace and quiet, but it’s not like she would go and say something. Instinct told her the Straw Hats wouldn’t take advantage of her being sick, but even if that wasn’t the case, she was already a burden enough just being there. No need to add a minor illness to that, especially when they were having so much fun.

Over the years she’d picked up on methods of hiding being ill, but she might finally be able to get away with discreetly taking care of herself this time around. Asking Sanji for tea hadn’t raised any eyebrows; she always enjoyed a hot cup of tea, but when he wasn’t looking, she'd snuck a spoonful of honey into her mug before sneaking away to get away from everyone. She’d only feel worse if her crewmates got sick all because she hadn’t told them to not get too close.

With another sigh, Robin sprouted hands to massage her aching muscles. Using her powers was more taxing when sick, but it was better than no relief at all. Wondering why the kitchen suddenly felt so cold, a hand stopped massaging to feel her forehead. She knew she was running a fever, but nothing a good night's sleep wouldn't fix. She just couldn’t wait for nighttime. She wanted nothing more than to sleep until she was feeling better, but doing so now would give her away. Napping was something Zoro did, not Robin, and no doubt locking herself in the girl’s quarters all day would rouse suspicion. She’d just have to power through like she always did.

Robin groaned softly when an eye near the door alerted that Chopper was approaching. Of all the people to wander in the kitchen. Why was he here anyway? It wasn’t even lunchtime yet. The hands disappeared just in time for Chopper’s hooves to pitter-patter over. “Hello doctor.”

“Hey Robin! I was wondering, if you weren’t too busy, if you wanted to play a board game with me?”

Robin frowned slightly. Such an adorable request would have to be turned down. There was no way she’d make it through an entire game without their very own ship doctor and natural worrier noticing something off. “I’m sorry, but could we play later? I’m at a very good part of this book.”

Chopper’s brow furrowed, not with offense at the rejection, but concern. “You sound sick.”

Robin’s heart skipped a beat, but she didn’t let it show. Best play it off. “Sick?”

Chopper put a hoof to his chin. “I can hear it in your voice, like your nose is stuffed and your throat hurts, and you sound really tired.”

“I must say, you’re a very perceptive doctor.” Robin expected the complement to throw Chopper into one of his happy-not-happy fits and distract him, but much to her surprise, he shook off the smile and returned to his serious demeanor.

“Are you sick? Please tell me if you are. It’s why I’m here.”

As unnatural as this felt, Robin just couldn’t bring herself to lie into the big brown eyes staring up at her. “If you can even count a cold as sick. I’m alright.”

Not even the least bit convinced, Chopper climbed up onto the table to reach Robin’s forehead. “Robin! You have a fever! You should be in bed! Why didn’t you tell me you were sick? Why didn’t I notice? Oh, I can’t believe I didn’t notice!” He pulled his hat over his face. Doctorine would’ve been more than disappointed to hear he hadn’t noticed something so obvious.

A bit taken back, Robin patted Chopper on the head with a gentle smile. “Relax, doctor-san. I’ll be fine within a day or two.”

The reindeer looked up with newfound confidence, but still looked worried. “At least let me take a look at you.”

“It’s only a cold, I assure you. I’m sure you’ve seen much worse.”

“Well, you’re right about that last part, but still, you have a fever, which means you need to rest. Doctor’s orders!” Chopper crossed his arms to show he wasn’t messing around.

“Well, alright. I trust you, doctor.” Robin couldn’t help but giggle at Chopper’s doctor mode. She had total trust and respect in him as a doctor, but he was just so darn cute.

* * *

After a short while, Robin was laying in bed in the girl’s cabin, unsure whether to be amused or scared. She’d never seen someone so worked up over a cold. It’s not like she wouldn’t get better if she wasn’t confined to bed; she always had before. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a crash, then a high-pitched “ow.” Robin gasped and looked over to see Chopper on his stomach, arms stretched in front to keep a glass of water from spilling, all the while surrounded by numerous items. 

“Chopper-san! Are you alright?” Robin moved to get out of bed and help, but Chopper’s voice stopped her.

“Stay in bed! I’m fine, I just got top heavy, that’s all,” He dusted himself off and picked up what he’d been carrying. “I brought an extra blanket, a thermometer, tissues, medicine, and water. Hopefully Luffy doesn’t bother you. I told everyone to keep quiet so you can rest, but you know how he is.”

Robin settled back in bed, but not without feeling guilty at being fussed over like this. “I appreciate all of this, but I’m fine, really. Why don’t you go play with Luffy and Usopp?”

“And leave a sick patient alone? Doctorine would turn my hide into a coat!” The reindeer shuddered at the thought. “Now, stick this under your tongue.”

While the thermometer was doing its job, Chopper made work of draping the blanket over Robin. He was so small it took a while, but he insisted Robin stay put and let him do it. Once that was situated, he grabbed the thermometer and frowned. “101.4. You need to stay in bed until your fever breaks, alright?” He gave her a tiny cup of pink liquid. “It’s cotton candy flavored. I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I just picked my favorite.”

Robin stared at the cup and chuckled, then coughed. “Medicine for a cold?”

“It won’t cure you, but it’ll help you feel better. It might make you sleepy, but you need sleep anyway.”

Robin studied the cup unsurely, but she trusted her doctor. Chopper wasn’t lying about the taste. “Thank you.”

“SHUT UP! I want you to finish that water so you don’t get dehydrated. Now,” Chopper gently nudged Robin down and pulled up the covers nice and tight. “The most important thing when you’re sick is rest, so try to stay in bed. I’ll come and check on you, but if you need anything, just yell.”

Something warmed Robin’s heart. She weakly smiled and gave the reindeer a pat on the head. “Thank you, doctor-san.”

“I SAID SHUT UP!”


End file.
